Shadow the Hedgehog
Shadow the Hedgehog is a character from the Sonic the Hedgehog series. He appeared in the 12th episode of Death Battle, Vegeta VS Shadow, where he fought against Vegeta from the Dragon Ball ''series. He appeared once again in the 63rd episode, Mewtwo VS Shadow, where he fought against Mewtwo from the ''Pokémon ''series. In both appearances, he was voiced by Curtis Arnott (Takahata101). Bio Shadow was built by Professor Gerald Robotnik as the Ultimate Life Form from Black Arm DNA. Although he is a powerhouse, his initial purpose was to possess genes to cure the deathly ill, specifically Gerald's granddaughter Maria. However, before Shadow was able to be shared to the world, Maria was tragically killed. Because of this, Shadow tried to destroy the world, but thanks to sudden memories of Maria, he eventually saved it instead. Since then, he has helped to save the world on numerous occasions. Death Battle Info (Vegeta VS Shadow) Background *Height: 3'3" *Weight: 77 lbs. *Bio-Engineered Ultimate Life Form *Nearly Indestructible *Hypersonic Speed *Martial Arts Skills Chaos Force *Chaos Control *Chaos Spear *Chaos Blast *Other Energy-Based Attacks *Can be used to defend, heal, fly & warp Inhibitor Rings *Restricts Chaos Power *Maintains Precision Control *When removed, his powers increase exponentially *When removed, his stamina drops quickly Super Form *1000% Power Increase *Automatic Flight *Unlimited Endurance *Invincible *Duration based on a time limit Death Battle Info (Mewtwo VS Shadow) Background * Height: 3' 3"|100cm * Weight: 77.2lbs|35kg * Bio-Engineered Ultimate Lifeform * Possesses Black Arms DNA * Agent of G.U.N.'s Team Dark * Officially likes "nothing" * Ambidextrous * Somehow often mistaken for Sonic * Edgelord Powers & Arsenal * Hover Boots * Spin Dash * Super Speed * Heightened Strength * Superhuman Durability * Chaos Powers ** Chaos Control ** Chaos Spear ** Chaos Blast ** Spear of Light ** Shadow Heal Super Shadow * Massive Power Increase * Unlimited Chaos Powers * Automatic Flight * Unlimited Endurance * Supposedly Invincible * Form duration limited by time ** Average duration: 50 seconds * Can access full power when Inhibiter Rings are removed * Requires 7 Chaos Emeralds to form Feats * Survived falling to earth from space * Teleported the Black Comet * Has bested Sonic in combat * Froze time around an entire planet * Can skydive without a parachute * Survived an attack from Mephiles * Defeated Black Doom, Black Death, Metal Sonic, Solaris, & FinalHazard * Took out an entire Metarex Fleet One Minute Melee Shadow a cameo in Season 3's Trunks VS Silver ''One Minute Melee, where he was fighting Vegeta offscreen.... and lost. Unlike the Death Battle however, Shadow wasn't killed by Vegeta, just rendered unconscious. The fight between him and Vegeta was eventually made into a bonus episode in Season 4, where he was voiced by ProfKranc. Death Battle Quotes Vegeta VS Shadow *''"There you are! I knew I sensed an extraordinary power around here."'' *"I am Shadow the Hedgehog... the ultimate lifeform!" *''"Funny. I was going to say the same thing about you."'' *''"You have... no idea... WHO YOU'RE DEALING WITH!"'' *"Right behind you." *"Chaooos... Controool!" *"Chaooos...Blaaaast!" *"Uh-Oh." Mewtwo VS Shadow * Get away! * What's your problem, freak? * This'll stop you! * Chaos Control! * Good try, monster, but you're done! * Maria...wait, where am I? Oh my God, I'm glowing! Why am I glowing?! * Screw you! Gallery DEATH BATTLE Shadow.jpg|Sprite for Vegeta VS Shadow DEATH BATTLE Super Shadow.png|Sprite while in Super Form in Vegeta VS Shadow Super shadow final.png|Super Shadow Shadow's Sprite.png|Shadow's sprite that was used in Mewtwo VS Shadow Super Shadow Sprite.png|Super Shadow sprite that was used in Mewtwo VS Shadow Cm2NVu1UEAATEvS.jpg|Shadow using Chaos Control Shadow_Chaos_Spears.gif|Shadow using Chaos Spear Dark shadow.jpg|Shadow using Chaos Blast Trivia * Shadow is the first Sonic character in Death Battle, with the next six being Sonic, Dr. Eggman, Metal Sonic, Tails, Knuckles and Amy Rose. ** He is also the first Sonic character to lose, with the next three being Dr. Eggman, Knuckles and Metal Sonic. * Shadow and his opponent were the first characters on Death Battle with a voice actor, right before Sonic in the episode after. * Shadow is voiced by Takahata101, who also played Nappa, Dende, Guldo and many more characters on Team Four Star's Dragon Ball Z Abridged. In his second episode, Shadow's voice actor was directed to act worse than the last episode to better match the character's vocal performance in Sonic Adventure 2. * Shadow is the first Sega character in Death Battle, with the next eight being Sonic the Hedgehog, Dr. Eggman Metal Sonic, Tails, Segata Sanshiro, Knuckles the Echidna, Bayonetta and Amy Rose. ** He is also the second Sega character to lose to a Nintendo character, the first being Knuckles the Echidna. * Shadow was mentioned by Vegeta before the battle between Goku VS Superman started. * Shadow is the eighth returning combatant in Death Battle, with the first seven being Leonardo, Batman, Boba Fett, Samus Aran, Son Goku, Superman and Charizard, and with the next four being Deadpool, Metal Sonic, Thor and Wonder Woman. **He is also the first character to have two different set of 2D sprites in both episode appearances (having professional-made sprites for his fight with Vegeta (which come from Sonic Battle) and having a completely new set of sprites used for his fight with Mewtwo). **He is also the fourth returning combatant to lose twice, with the first three being Boba Fett, Son Goku and Charizard, and with the next one being Batman. *Shadow is one of 20 combatants to fight in both Death Battle and One Minute Melee against the same person. The others are Deadpool, Deathstroke, Hercule Satan, Dan Hibiki, Green Arrow, Hawkeye, Vegeta, Natsu Dragneel, Portgas D. Ace, Lucario, Renamon, Luigi, Tails, Mario, Sonic, Sephiroth, Vergil, Jotaro Kujo and Kenshiro. **He is the second one to lose both times, with the first being Dan Hibiki and the third being Luigi. *Shadow is one of 6 characters who have lost three times. The other five being Son Goku, Kenpachi Zaraki, Luigi, Sasuke Uchiha and Batman. References * Shadow The Hedgehog on Wikipedia. * Shadow The Hedgehog on Sonic News Network. Category:Combatants Category:Male Category:Animal Combatants Category:Shapeshifters Category:Aliens Category:Teenage Combatants Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Combatants with Professional Sprites Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Characters Category:Combatants with voice actors Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Season 1 Combatants Category:Sega Characters Category:Combatants with Supernatural Abilities Category:Season 3 Combatants Category:Returning Combatants Category:Combatants with Fan-Made Sprites Category:Combatants with super speed Category:Combatants with super strength Category:Flying combatants Category:Hedgehogs Category:Immortal Combatants Category:One-Minute Melee Combatants Category:Gun Wielders Category:Darkness Users Category:Light Users Category:Anti-Villains Category:Mascots Category:Super Mode Users Category:Combatants with a final form Category:Neutral Combatants Category:Protagonists Category:Death Battle Loser Category:One-Minute Melee Losers Category:Martial Artists Category:Combatants with Healing Factors